Mobile communication devices have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic functions, electronic text messaging functions, web browsing functions, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), may receive a voice call from a service provider while hosting a separate data session from the service provider. Such mobile communication devices, however, are incapable of simultaneously hosting two separate voice calls.